


Forgiving and Forgetting

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And rightfully so, Can't decide who won, Gabriel fights back, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is not happy, He's ANGRY, Heals him anyway, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer treats him like a child, Michael approves, Raphael is not amused, Takes his anger out on a wall, Ticklish Gabriel, Walls dented but his hand if broken, and bad at feelings, he's actually a little scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: For all intents and purposes, Gabriel should be happy, ecstatic, this was what he had always wanted right from the very beginning. Then how come while everyone is so ready to forgive and forget, is he all of a sudden so angry?





	

He realized he should be happy, this was what he had wanted for as long as he could remember. His brothers getting along again and everyone back together and happy, he really should be singing for joy.

But he couldn't be happy.

Everyone had been so quick to forgive and forget but he couldn't do that, not after everything that had actually happened. He'd freaking died and he was just meant to forgive and forget that, don't think so buckos.

In a fit of anger, Gabriel swiped at everything on the shelf he'd been standing in front of. An angry shout breaking from him as he watched all the items go crashing into the wall on the other side. Using strength he did not look like he possessed the messenger flipped the entire desk. His own brother had stabbed him in the chest with his own blade and he would be damned if he would just let that go and be hunky dory like everyone wanted him to be.

He could be angry if he so wanted and he was an Archangel, who were they to tell him what he should and should not do.

He'd fucking smite them if they tried.

Gabriel huffed and spun around again, anger making his fists clench once more as his blazing eyes searched for something else to destroy. In finding that he had already broken everything that he could break, Gabriel twisted around fast and planted his fist into the wall. It was hard enough, strong enough, that it made a crater in the polished granite wall. Small bits and dust fell to the ground as he pulled his hand back, grimacing in pain as he did.

"Well why would you do that"

He never heard his door open nor Raphael walk in, but he did see him as he came marching in to stand in front of him, and feel him when he grabbed his hand roughly to examine it. Gabriel hissed at the motion and had to refrain from pulling his injured appendage away. Gritting his teeth he allowed his elder brother to pull him from the room.

Raphael on his part, was somewhat speechless and shocked at the state of his brothers room. The bed was torn apart, all the glass and ceramic figures lay in broken pieces scattered around the floor, books and papers were thrown about, his entire desk was thrown over. He had noticed that his little brother had been acting strange around.

"They are not going to be happy that you had decided to fight the wall, and loose"

"Who. Cares."

Raphael looked back at his brother, startled at his tone, this was unlike Gabriel.

* * *

"Honestly, Gabriel, I do not know what has gotten into you"

Michael stood behind Raphael as the Healer bound the Messengers broken hand, back straight and arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were hard and stern as he stared forward at his baby brother. Lucifer was next to them a bit farther back, leaning against the wall, silently watching them all. Out of all of them, he had always been the most observant. Something had changed in their baby brother though and he did not know what it was.

Gabriel had to refrain from snapping out at his older brother as he watched Raphael mend his hand.

Lucifer sighed through his nose heavily as he pushed off of the wall and came to stand next Michael.

"Brother, I believe that baby brother needs a time out"

Michael looked at him strangely at the comment but Lucifer stood by what he said, his gaze never leaving Gabriel's still form. The youngest Archangel took a breath and his uninjured hand clenched into a fist.

"If he insists on misbehaving"

Gabriel shot from the table quickly, startling them all, as he rushed forward and shoved Lucifer hard in the chest. The Morning Star let out a sound of distress as he stumbled backwards, arms flailing about in an attempt to stop himself from falling over. Michael rushed around to catch their brother as he lost his footing. Once they were sure Lucifer was not going to be hitting the ground they spun around to look at the seething messenger. Gabriel was breathing harshly through his nose glaring at them through narrowed eyes.

"Don't treat me like a child!"

Lucifer was angry now, angry that he was being spoken to in such a way and had been treated in such a manor, and by his younger brother of all people. He shoved away from Michael and stalked forward.

"You will be treated like a child if you insist on acting like one!"

Gabriel took a breath, and his fist tightened, muttering under his breath. Lucifer narrowed his own eyes. He raised a hand, pointing to the hall leading away from their infirmary and to their living space.

"Go. To. Your. Room"

The messenger angel looked taken aback at the order, growling under his breath at his treatment. Lucifer, his older brother, looked at him with a look as if daring him to challenge his authority. Gabriel glared harder then ever. The elder took a step forward, his younger brother not frightening him in the slightest. This was meant to be a happy time, peace finally restored, and everyone was all in with the joy, everyone but Gabriel.

"And nothing better be broken this time"

Gabriel huffed angrily and shoved past his brother, marching from the room and down the hall. They all watched him go.

Lucifer pressed a hand to his temple and messaged the skin gently. Michael turned from watching their baby brothers departure to look at his remaining three. There was something amiss here and he, no, they needed to get to the bottom of this.

"I just don't know what has gotten into him"

Michael nodded in agreement. Raphael was too busy thinking over something to interject, not until he heard the next statement.

"I would have thought that he would be the happiest, is our return not what he has always wanted?"

Raphael's eyes widened in realization at the root problem here. He stepped forward and placed a hand on each of his older brother's shoulders in order to gain their attention. They both turned to look at him.

"I think I know what is wrong"

* * *

Gabriel looked up at the gentle knock on his door.

When he had first stormed in here he was half tempted to throw the room apart once more, but thought better on his older brothers unspoken threat.

The door to his room opened slightly and a head poked in, followed by another. Gabriel took one look at his two older brothers and turned on his side. It was bad enough that he was confined to his room like a child, but now he had to deal with them. The door opened silently to allow them in and clicked gently as Lucifer shut it behind him. A moment later and the bed dipped behind him and a gentle hand rubbed at his shoulder.

"Gabby?"

They must have felt bad. But who cared, they deserved it after what they had done.

"We are so sorry"

"And we understand why you are angry at us, we deserve it"

Gabriel shoved the warm gentle hand away from him, spinning on his bed until he face Michael and Lucifer, both seated upon the edge of his bed, he resisted the urge to kick them off.

"You don't deserve that, you _deserve_ much much worse! You deserve to be hated! To be resented! Forgotten and abandoned, for what you did! But instead you get forgiven and everyone is supposed to just let it go but you know what! I can't just do that, ok! Not after what you _did_ "

They nodded along which only seemed to infuriate him more.

"Why couldn't you just stop! Just listen! I begged you to stop fighting, to apologize and let it go but you refused! And then you went even further to ask us, me, to choose a side! Choose between the two who had raised me! How could you put me in that position!"

Gabriel pulled his knees up the his chest and buried his face in his arms. Tears soaked his sleeve and sobs rocked his body. He was startled when a gentle hand caressed his hair, brushing through the silky locks.

"Shhh Baby Brother, come here Little One, come here"

Warm hands guided his arms away and pulled him gently into his big brothers lap, into Michael's embrace. Lucifer rubbed at his back until his sobs reduced to simpers.

"And its really hard because I still love you guys and you don't even deserve it!"

Warm lips pressed against his forehead, speaking into the skin softly.

"We will not ask for your forgiveness Baby Brother, but we will do everything we can to earn it"

Gabriel nodded into Michael's chest, his grip with his good hand turning his knuckles white. Michael rubbed at his back gently, his hands moving slowly up to his arms, he could feel the grip on his shirt.

"Come Little One, lay back, let us take care of you now, you need more rest"

The younger archangel let himself be laid back down in his bed. His gaze coming up to meet Lucifer's.

"I'm sorry"

The Morning Star shook his head slowly, "No Gabby, you have nothing to be sorry for, it is I who should be saying that to you"

Gabriel shook his head, causing his older brother to narrow his eyes once more. Michael smiled lovingly as Gabriel began to wiggle and twitch; Lucifer poking at his tummy. It was only when that finger wiggled in his belly button making him squeal adorably did Lucifer stop his playful attack.

"There's that smile I missed so much"

Gabriel shied away and buried his face in Michael's side. The eldest had repositioned himself on the bed during Lucifer's little time of tummy terror and happily wrapped an arm around their baby brother. Lucifer pulled the blankets up to cover them all with. Pressing a tender kiss to the younger's forehead.

"Sleep baby brother, sleep"


End file.
